


Bubble-gum Pink Moon

by MarauderWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon, F/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderWitch/pseuds/MarauderWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>He was a werewolf. She was a Metamorphmagus.</p>
  <p>Two different ways of hiding their true faces from the world. Two different ways of seeing how this can affect your life.<br/>One way to understand that what matters is the inside.</p>
  <p>Opposites attract.</p>
  <p>He loved her so much that he couldn't bear the thought of having the smallest chance of hurting her.<br/>She loved him so much that she didn't care that he couldn't give her a normal life.</p>
  <p>They wanted and needed each other.</p>
  <p>He didn't think he was good enough.<br/>She couldn't believe that such a beautiful soul wouldn't allow himself to be loved.</p>
  <p>He didn't think he deserved her love.<br/>She would do anything to prove him that he was more than worthy of her love.</p>
  <p>They became everything to each other.</p>
  <p>He finally gave up and allowed himself to be loved by her.<br/>She showed him how amazing and wonderful life could be.</p>
  <p>  THEY WERE MEANT TO BE.</p>
</div> <p>Goes from the end of Goblet of Fire through the end of Deathly Hallows, centred on Remus and Dora's love story.<br/>Their love: from their warm friendship, to their fights until their marriage. Canon, but with a few minor OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**BOOK 1: The Order of the Phoenix**

**Prologue**

The grin seemed to be glued on her lips and the control over her hair colour was not longer hers. The instant Moody got a hold of her scarlet Auror robes, all her resolution to look like a serious professional was gone. She had tried to use her original appearance for the occasion: the five feet and eight inches of toned muscle she had been forced to cultivate over the last few years, her heart-shaped face, dark blue eyes, blonde hair, but being a Metamorphmagus meant that one could not always look as they pleased and the top of her head was now bubble-gum pink – making a horrid contrast with the red of her robes. As he fastened the silver badge, everything seemed perfect: the crossed wands, the Department of Law Enforcement initials, the big 'A' for Auror, and even, the Ministry of Magic's logo. Nymphadora Tonks could feel her mentor's eyes glaring at her, but could not find it in herself to care. Not that she had cared whenever he did that. From the first time she heard her colleagues talking about Mad-Eye, she had had the urge to play for a bit of a laugh and mock everyone from being afraid of a softy. Even though he had proved her wrong, from their first day onwards, Tonks never stopped taunting him.

'As the head of the Auror Office and representative of the Ministry of Magic, I hereby grant you, Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks, the title of Auror,' said Moody as he finished placing the badge and a loud round of applause was heard. 'You have qualified to help protect people from harm and it's something only a select group can be honoured to have achieved. However, it is not over. Remember to never disrespect your superiors. Your search for knowledge must never end and thus, if you do so, your position shall always ascend.'

The last three years of her life had been harder than she had allowed herself to believe when Professor Sprout had told her that Auror Training was not for the faint of heart; nevertheless, after all those years of misbehaving, her professor believed that she was capable of enduring it.

And she had been right.

Tonks had learnt quite a lot, but not everything had been joy. She had lost not only nights of sleep, but loved ones along the way, including colleagues who never managed to leave training alive. But she had got to the end. Now, she was one of the few that would stop people from losing their loved ones. She was still a Junior Auror, but she was officially part of the ones making the Wizarding community a safer place and she had never been happier.

'Honour this badge with your life, officer,' finished Moody.

'And what if I lose it?' she grinned in response with a wink.

Mad-Eye then clenched his teeth, but once again she did not care nor did she when, on her way out, her feet mysteriously got a hold of each other and she tripped. The sound of the laughter that filled her ears when she questioned Moody only echoed louder and it was the only thing that mattered. Though that was perhaps not true, as she also felt elated when her mate Savage ran at her and lifting her off the floor in a tight hug, when she saw her mother's teary eyes, and the proud smile on her father's lips. All of it let her get lost in her own happiness and forget everything else, even the fact that Alastor Moody had just announced his retirement in an interview to a reporter from the Daily Prophet; who was, at that precise moment, taking a picture.

A picture that would be on the front page of the following day's edition of the newspaper; titled: 'ALASTOR MOODY APPOINTED AS THE NEW DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS PROFESSOR'. This was the headline that a thin, six feet and two inches tall man with a greying light brown hair and amber eyes named Remus Lupin would be reading on the next morning and thinking that the party being thrown behind the man who would replace him was one with the purpose of celebrating the fact that Albus Dumbledore had finally taken a good move towards the jinxed position at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin would have no idea that, in less than a year's time, he would come to see the Auror and the girl behind him on a daily basis.

At that moment, all that mattered was the fact that his mistake of thinking he was in anyway worthy of leading a normal life within the Wizarding community was partially fixed. The young wizards and witches that he had grown so fond of would have a decent mentor. Someone who could teach them how to survive and how to deal properly with the Dark Arts. He had no doubt Moody would fit the post perfectly; he had filled half of the cells in Azkaban after all, and was the best Auror Remus had ever heard of, albeit a bit paranoid as he had come to know whilst working for the Order of the Phoenix over a decade before.

He entered at The Three Broomsticks, glad that at least his months at Hogwarts had filled his pockets with some gold, and sat by the counter. Spotting Madam Rosmerta, he gestured for her to come and recognised the look in her eyes. It was the same one he had been all too accustomed to seeing whenever they learnt just what he was.

'May I have a Butterbeer, please?'

She lingered for a second longer than needed, narrowing her eyes at him whilst absentmindedly wiping her hands on a cloth before fetching his order.

The couple of Sickles had barely hit the counter when she placed the bottle beside them a little too strong.

'Do me a favour, lad? Don't scare my  _real_  clients off,' she demanded tilting her head towards the door.

Remus got the Butterbeer and left, trying his best to turn a blind eye to the several heads that turned towards him as he made his way out. It had barely been a month since he resigned from the only real Wizarding job he had ever had and practically every single place he had visited since his name had appeared in the Daily Prophet, had been a repetition of what he had just witnessed. Not even old acquaintances were tolerant of his condition. It made him feel even more grateful for the Marauders' friendship towards him all those years ago.  _How could Wormtail have done it? How. Could. He?_  James had welcomed him within their group, they had been no less than inseparable and Lily was always so caring ...

Even with the recent discover of Peter's betrayal … he had likely been the luckiest bloke in the world; for he found the only ones that could see in him the man and not the beast. But after all the hateful owls he had been receiving lately ... it was hard to remember what it had been like back then. Well, what did he expect?


	2. 1 Old Enough to Fight

A corpse. It was amongst the few things that, when you are protecting your best friend's fourteen-year-old son, you would not want him to see. But it had indeed just happened. Remus was listening to the radio very carefully as he prepared some tea to calm himself. The last task of the Tri Wizard Tournment had just ended, and the narrators of the Wizarding Wireless Network had no idea of what was happening. Apparently, Harry came back from the maze holding Cedric Diggory's dead body.

After a couple of hours of the speakers babbling without something new, he decided to do some laundry. When he finished separating his robes, he heard some scratching on his door; grabbing his wand he went over there, wondering what could have caused such noise.

A huge black dog transformed himself into a skinny man the instant he opened the door.

'Sirius! Hello ― What are you doing here?' he asked in a whisper whilst hugging him, despite being thrilled to see his best friend. Over a year had passed by since the last time they saw each other, but he knew that Sirius was taking a great risk by showing up at his doorstep. And as he recognised Sirius's expression, he took a step back and added, 'Come on in. I made some tea a while ago.'

Remus picked up an extra mug for Sirius and waved his wand to warm up the tea before sitting at the table.

'He's back. You-Know-Who.'

He looked at Sirius wide-eyed, in shock. One of his greatest fears, something he had dreaded for the last thirteen years was suddenly becoming true.

'Bu-but how? Where? When?'

'Just now. Harry saw it,' Sirius answered.

'And is he all right?' Remus asked, suddenly worried about the boy.

'Scratched and a bit shaken up, but he's OK. The cup was a portkey, enchanted by Barty Crouch Jr. ― Oh yeah, and then there's that, Barty is Moody; he's been drinking Polyjuice potion the whole year.'

'Wasn't he …  _dead_?' questioned Remus, frowning and confused, sipping from his mug.

'Apparently not. Dunno what really happened, but that's what Dumbledore said,' Sirius answered.

'And do they know where Moody is? Did they catch Crouch?' Remus's mind was racing, but it did not seem to have anything that he could do at that moment.

Sirius exhaled heavily.

'I'll make the story short for you,' He drank more of his tea, took a deep breath and started, 'Dumbledore allowed me to watch the task as a dog on the bleachers and … you know how it all happened until they got back,' Sirius added, pointing to the radio still on.

He touched it with the tip of his wand to turn it off whilst asking, 'Is Diggory really dead?'

Sirius nodded sadly, drinking more of his tea.

Remus rubbed his mug absentmindedly, remembering the boy from the year before, Cedric had been one of his most brilliant students.

'When they arrived, I wanted to run to Harry, but I controlled myself and waited quietly instead. I watched Moody take him away to the Castle ― at least who I thought was Moody and after a while, I saw Dumbledore ran back to the Castle. Next thing I know, I'm receiving a Patronus from him, telling me to wait at his office door, so I did. Stayed there for what seemed like an eternity until McGonagall showed up.' Sirius started laughing and Remus looked at him, intrigued, as he managed to say between laughter, 'You … should've seen her face … It was  _hilarious_!' Sirius got up and made his best impression of Professor McGonagall. 'Ah, um, dog,' he put his hand on his mouth and cleared his throat, 'Professor Dumbledore asked me to, um, tell you to, um, come with me.' They both started to laugh as Sirius sat back on the chair.

'Anyway, we walked to the Hospital Wing and Harry was there; dirty and with a nasty cut on the forearm. Dumbledore said that You-Know-Who had regained power, but he didn't get into any details. Told me to reveal myself and ―' he shivered, frowning heavily and made a disgusted face, repressing a sudden urge to spew before continuing, 'made me shake Snivellus's hand. He said that we're both on the same side now.  _That bastard!_  I'll never be on the same side as him. Death Eater!' He took another sip and continued. 'Asked me to contact everyone, to reunite the Order.'

'You don't even have to ask me that! I assume he didn't say anything about the first meeting or …'

'No, no. Just asked me to talk to everyone.' Sitting back on his chair he continued, 'In fact, he asked me to wait here; said he'd contact me, probably by Patronus since these things need to be fast, but I think he'll send an owl when he sets everything up later tonight. It shouldn't take long.' He finished his tea and stared to the empty mug for a moment before smiling. 'So, apart from what you told me in your letters, what else have you been doing?'

The next half-hour was spent catching up and laughing at each other's stories; they had years apart to make up for. They really needed this moment. That night in the Shrieking Shack was the closest they had to this, but that night was also filled with revelations and truths about what had really happened the night their friends died. Now, Remus and Sirius were talking again as best friends, and it was like they were back in their Hogwarts years and they were just Marauders.

When the shining phoenix entered the kitchen, it spoke with Dumbledore's voice.

'The Minister refuses to accept that Voldemort's back. I still need you to contact everyone, but do remember to alert them, especially if they work for the Ministry. Make sure they understand the risks. Cornelius won't hesitate to sack someone involved with the Order, but they must also know that we will keep everything in secret. You will cover more ground if you and Lupin split. I'll keep on trying to make him see.'

They got up quickly as the Patronus faded.

'OK, um, so I'll go to Mundungus Fletcher and Hestia Jones for now, you can head to Emmeline Vance and Arabella Figg's, we will catch up once we're done with those to see who is next.'

'All right,' Remus agreed as he nodded and hugged his best friend again.

'See you again soon, Moony,' Sirius said, bowing his head a bit.

'Indeed, Padfoot.' Remus could not help and smiled, he felt young again just to hear one of the Marauders call him by that name once more.

* * *

 

Hours after Sirius left Remus's place, he arrived at another dearest door.

'Sirius!' A brown-haired woman greeted him happily and invited him in, she took a quick look out at both sides before closing the door. He gave her a quick hug before she informed him, 'They're in the drawing-room. How are you doing?'

'I'm OK,' he replied as they walked towards the room she had pointed.

'We're about to have dinner and you look like you could eat.'

Sirius laughed.

'I'm starving!'

As soon as they entered the room a pink-haired girl ran at him and hugged him really tight after shouting his name.

' **Sirius!** '

'Nymphie!'

'I warned you the first time,' she replied somewhat angry as she released him.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It takes time to get used to it, you know?  _Tonks_. It just doesn't feel like you. It reminds me more of your dad than you …' he explained.

'So I'm not a Tonks to you?' asked Andromeda, narrowing her eyes.

'Uh …' Sirius looked from one woman to the other. 'Don't fight like that for my attention, ladies,' he said. 'There's plenty for all.'

'Is that so? Try to remember this then: if you say it again, I'll hex you!' threatened Tonks, pulling out her wand.

'She really will, you know,' said a fair-haired man behind her, offering his fat hand to shake.

'Ted!' Sirius greeted and shook his hand.

'Go to the table, all of you, before you start catching up right here. I'll get you a plate, Sirius.'

'Thanks, Andy.'

'I'll help you, love.'

'Make yourself at home,' Tonks offered, pointing to a chair and sitting on another. 'Still hiding around Hogwarts?'

'Yeah, I was there today, watching the Triwizard task.'

' _Really?_ " Tonks's eyes widened with excitement. 'I'm only here because of it, came to listen with Mum and Dad and ended up staying for dinner. I'm not a good cook anyway.' She shrugged, but smiled; everyone knew how clumsy she could be, especially in the kitchen.

At that moment, Andromeda and Ted entered the room bringing the dinner.

'Um, smells great!' Sirius pointed out, taking the tableware that Andromeda offered him as Ted placed a chicken lasagne on the table.

Sirius waited until everybody ate at least a piece of the main dish to make his announcement.

'You-Know-Who's back. Dumbledore's gathering the Order again.'

'What?'

'When?'

'How … ?'

'I'm not familiar with the whole story so, I'm not sure about how it happened, but Harry saw it. Barty Crouch Jr. bewitched the cup to become a portkey.'

'Barty Crouch Jr.? I thought he was dead …' Andromeda brought forth.

'So did I. So did everyone! Again, I'm not sure about what really happened.' Then he added with his mouth full, 'Oh, yeah. I 'ave bad news,  _Tonks,_ ' he stressed the last word, showing that he had learnt and did not wish to be hexed, swallowing before continuing, 'Mad-Eye he's … not good.'

Tonks almost choked on her drink.

'WHAT? How come was he  _not_ good? He was always good.'

'Yeah, Barty Crouch got him and … it's pretty bad ―'

'He's not going to die,  _is he_?' Tonks interrupted, worried and with wide eyes. No one had ever got Moody. She had never seen him in a bad state, if he was bad, maybe it could mean the worse ...

'No, no. He'll be OK. But Crouch kept him inside that trunk of his the whole year and … let's just say he's in bad shape.'

'He was always … so strong … Last person I'd say to get caught …  _Where is he?_  Can I go visit him?'

'Calm down, girl!' Sirius replied with a smile. 'He's at Hogwarts, in the Hospital Wing, but he should be home this week. Reckon you should wait, but you can owl Poppy to make sure.'

Tonks chuckled.

'Can't wait to tease him. " _Constant Vigilance_!"' She pointed at Sirius, imitating her old mentor. As her smile faded, she felt a great weight in her chest. 'But is Harry sure? I mean … maybe he's not  **really** back.' She was only eight years old when the Dark Lord lost his powers, but she remembered how it was back then, all the fear and the horror.

Sirius shook his head.

'Dumbledore heard the whole story, from Crouch  _and_  from Harry. Sorry, but he  _really_  is back.' He looked at everyone sitting at the table, Tonks nodded, Ted clenched his teeth and Andromeda squeezed her husband's hand once again. 'And well, above all, he's gathering the Order again; wouldn't do it if he wasn't a hundred percent sure.' Sirius took a deep breath and looked to his cousin and her husband. 'Which brings me to what I'm doing here. Ted, Andy, I know you weren't in the Order the last time, but I have to ask … We lost so many the last time,' he turned his gaze to face Tonks, 'and we're always taking new recruits. Anyone who's willing to fight for our cause is welcome. If you are OK with it,' he added, quickly looking at her parents again.

Andromeda and Ted exchanged a meaningful look before she said with a smile, 'Will you excuse us for a moment, Sirius?' and both of them headed to the kitchen.

Tonks grabbed all the dirty plates and cutlery whispering 'I'll be right back,' to her cousin and following her parents. She was not a little girl anymore and was not going to let them decide her future. When she stepped in the kitchen, she dropped all the cutlery that was above the plates.

' _Accio_!'

'Sorry …' Heading to the sink, she apologised as her mother grabbed them, she enchanted the sponge to do the washing up and announced to them, 'I'm going to fight. Are you?' before crossing her arms over her chest.

Andromeda swallowed hard before biting her lip, the fear was clear in her eyes.

'Dora,' Ted started, 'you don't know how dangerous this is.'

'No, wait. Mum, Dad, listen,  _maybe_ I don't, 'cause most I remember from back then was that I could barely get out the house. But I know that I won't just sit and watch. I'm old enough to fight. And I do think I know how dangerous this can be. I'll have to fight what? Several dark wizards at the same time? Been there, done that and you two know it. And if it comes down to fight You-Know-Who himself, I'll be more than glad to be part of the team that will try to bring him down. This is the life I chose for me, this is what I want to do. This is  _not_ something I'm choosing now, I'm an Auror!' She did not mean to give a speech to her parents, but the words kept coming and she needed to explain it to them. Maybe she needed to learn to control her mouth a bit. After a moment of silence she exhaled heavily and stared at her feet. 'I completely understand if you two don't want to be part of the Order. I mean, you  _know_ how bad it was back then and …'

'Darling, you know how much I hate to fight, I wasn't part of the Order of the Phoenix the first time and I won't be now.' The only big fight Andromeda ever got herself into was the inevitable one with her own family.

Ted held his wife's hand.

'I'll stick with your mother. Won't be easy to have you there, though, but we understand. In fact, that's exactly what I was telling your mother before you came in. I knew you would want to fight,' he sucked in a deep breath, 'and we're proud of you.'

Andromeda pulled her daughter into a hug.

'Be safe, OK?'

'I'll do my best.'

She let go of her daughter and went to get the dessert.

'Let's not keep Sirius from more food for much longer,' she said trying not to make from that a teary moment.

The trio entered the room and as Andromeda placed the dessert on the table, Ted handed her the plates and cutlery.

'Decided?' Sirius asked.

'I'm in! Mum and Dad will remain out, though,' Tonks answered, excited as her mother handed a plate with a piece of[Louise Ba5] the cake to each of them. Sirius took in a deep breath gazing at his younger cousin.

'There's more,' he sighed, trying to find the right words, but there was no easy way to put what was in his mind. 'Fudge refuses to believe Voldemort is back, and Dumbledore reckons he won't hesitate on sacking a Ministry worker involved with the Order.' Sirius looked apprehensive at her, but Tonks merely shrugged.

'Guess I'll have to be extra careful then.' She smiled as her parents looked proudly at her.

'Are you sure, cuz? 'Cause I know you've worked really hard to have what you have now and I'll completely understan ―'

'And You-Know-Who will take it from me if we don't act!' she replied almost angrily at him, there was nothing she wanted to do more, couldn't he just see it?

'Great! No ― Awesome! Really ― It is. So, Dumbledore will owl everyone soon, I hope.' And turning his gaze to the new dish on the table he asked 'Now, what is this?'

'It's a Dark Chocolate Brown Sugar Pound Cake that I bake with a Chocolate and Strawberry Glaze,' Andromeda explained smiling and pretending to be breathless to which Sirius mirrored her smile. 'Or rather, the Tonkses' cake,' she announced, proudly.

After taking a bite, Sirius managed to say with a full mouth.

'Umm! It's amazing, Andy! I can't even remember eating something so good. D'you guys have a great meal like this every day?'

'Not sure if I'd have left if we did,' Tonks joked and chuckled.

Andromeda smiled.

'Thank you, but no. Although I like to think that most meals are just as good. I only did this because Nymphadora is home and it's her favourite.'

Tonks rolled her eyes at the mention of her first name, she was not in the mood to have the discussion they had already had several times.

A few minutes later they had cleaned their plates.

'I should get going, Andy. Must report to Dumbledore everyone I was able to gather.'

They all got up and said their goodbyes.

'All right. It was good to see you again.'

'I enjoyed seeing you again too. I'll see you soon, Tonks! Dumbledore's owl shouldn't take long.'

Tonks hugged him.

''Kay. Can't wait!'

'To receive the owl or to see me again?' Sirius teased her.

'Both, you berk,' Tonks replied, letting go of him and rolling her eyes.

'Take care of my little girl, all right?' Ted asked and shook his hand.

'I'll do everything I can.' He nodded. 'You have my word.'

'Not a little girl anymore, Dad.'

'You'll  _always_  be my little girl,' Ted said before kissing her cheek. 'And it won't hurt to have someone looking after you. I know it will let your mother and me feel better.'

'Yeah, right,' Tonks replied after crossing her arms on her chest and exhaling heavily whilst her father opened the door, so Sirius could leave. Right after Ted closed it, he turned himself into a dog and ran away. Honestly, after all those years in Azkaban, she was sure that it was easier for her to save him than the other way around.

'Do you want me to pack the rest of the cake, so you can take it with you?'

'Course! May I help you?'

Andromeda looked rather apprehensive at her daughter.

'It's OK. I can handle it, dear,' she said, but with something slightly different in mind,  _If you want the cake to survive …_

She was back a couple of minutes later with the cake wrapped.

Tonks sighed.

'Don't think I'll have a lot of free time now that I'm in the Order. I'll try to visit, though.'

'If I promise to bake this cake every time you stop by, will you come more often?' Andromeda asked, causing everyone to laugh.

'Probably!' she mocked, knowing that both of them knew that the cake would not change the frequency of her visits.

Tonks hugged both of her parents.

'We understand, but do try to be careful, OK?' her father asked.

'Will do! I'll send an owl when I'm able to visit again.' She smiled at her mother.

'No need to. If you want, just show up,' Andromeda said, shaking her head. 'You're welcome here at any time.'

'All right, Mum. Cheers!' Tonks said, stepping outside and waved before Apparating in her own kitchen. After stowing the cake, she grabbed the report she had stopped reading earlier that day.


End file.
